


The Only Trope For Me Is You

by retrovertigo (ellameno)



Category: The Venture Bros
Genre: Ambiguous Slash, Armchair Therapy, Aromantic Pete White, Awkward Conversations, Canon Compliant, Character Study, Declarations Of Love, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Families of Choice, Humor, Life Partners, M/M, Memory Magic, Mental Link, Mind Palace, Queerplatonic Relationships, Self-Acceptance, Trope Subversion/Inversion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:22:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22691728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellameno/pseuds/retrovertigo
Summary: Supernatural forces ensnare our heroes, forcing them to... have a grown-up conversation?[A fake episode B-Plot]
Relationships: Billy Quizboy/Pete White
Comments: 8
Kudos: 33
Collections: AroWriMo 2020, Arospec Fanworks Week





	The Only Trope For Me Is You

**Author's Note:**

> I originally wrote a briefer version of this for a friend's birthday and I got permission to expand it for Aro Week. It's supposed to feel like a canon-compliant B-Plot for the show, complete with a stinger.
> 
> The relationship is left ambiguous because I wanted to stay true to whatever the canon decides, (and because I don't care about attraction details as long as they're emotionally exclusive), but I headcanon Pete as a romance-neutral aro.
> 
> Content warnings: Language, non-explicit sexual humor, brief heavy themes, discussions of amatonormativity (ie dating and marriage)

This wasn’t the first time Billy Whalen had woken up in a menacing location, with no recollection of how he’d gotten there. However, he now found himself trapped somewhere that had no footing in reality. Some kind of super villainy was afoot here, and if not caused by science then by magic. Which was real, apparently. 

All he could think of was how it felt like a bad dream, traversing a maze of endless darkened hallways, no escape in sight. In fact, maybe this _was_ a dream. 

A voice jolted him — one he recognized. Pete White, talking mundanely about something, obviously not in peril but also not alone. He followed it down a corner and bounded into the first open room to confront his roommate. What he saw bewildered him. 

Like a projected hologram onto mist, there played a video of himself and Pete inside a bodega snack aisle, debating over which podcast to listen to on their commute. A conversation from a week ago, now experienced out of body.

Billy nervously stepped backwards out of the room and gazed down the long hallway. The opened doors that lined it seemed to contain more of these ‘recordings’. He continued down in search for an exit and saw past events inside — Things he vividly remembered, things that felt foreign, as well as patchy memories he instantly knew he did not want to relive. Terrible sounds came from one, and against his better judgement he glanced inside. 

Men tried to wrestle Pete away from a growling dog baring something bloody in its teeth, while Billy himself was a twitching heap on the concrete.

His heart raced, and he rushed away from the memory, away from all of them, down a deep corridor and until there were no doors in sight. Not even walls. Just emptiness. He spun around and couldn’t determine which direction he’d come from.

“William,” said a disembodied voice, androgynous and authoritative. “Why have you run? I'm trying to help you. To show you memories that had been so rudely stolen from you.”

It dawned on him that this was something sentient rather than recorded. Billy took a haggard breath and tried to call out.

“Who are you?” he finally rasped. Footsteps echoed, and he froze, debating whether to run towards them or away. “ _Hello?_ ”

A familiar face emerged from the darkness beside him as if he had pulled away a curtain.

“Billy!” Pete exclaimed, relief flooding his face. “Boy, am I glad to see you!”

Billy gaped back. “Wh-Why are you here?”

The smile dropped from Pete’s lips. “Oh, thanks.”

“No, I mean — Isn’t this my psyche?”

“I thought it was _my_ psyche, till I found you behind curtain number three.” Pete peered around the black void. “Well, shit, I guess this really _is_ happening.”

“D’you think others are trapped here with us?” Billy asked.

“It is just you, William and Peter,” the disembodied voice boomed again, making them wince.

“Good to know…” Pete said and turned to Billy. “But how come _we’re_ the ones gettin’ picked on?” he muttered.

“Really? That surprises you? We do everything else together,” Billy said with resignation. “Might as well get harassed by the supernatural together too.”

“Then lucky for us we got decades of teamwork under our belts,” Pete said, and the two postured with more courage.

The phantom voice materialized into a haze of hues, made of the same substance as the memories. 

“Yes, you ask why I’ve singled out the two of you?” it said, colors shifting with each syllable.

Pete craned his neck as they waited for an answer. “Uh-huh?”

“It’s very simple.” The specter traveled a languid path around them and they turned to follow. “Your lives have become so... intertwined over these past decades. It could be said you do... _everything_ together.”

Billy stared back. “We... We just _said_ that.”

“Yeah it’s not very impressive to repeat things you were in the room for,” Pete added.

The entity sighed. “It was supposed to be more of an ‘innuendo’—”

“I know what this is,” Pete interrupted, “this is like those celebrity mediums who get fed information.”

“ _Oh yeah_ , they send in a plant to interview you as you ‘mingle’,” Billy said with air quotes.

“Alright, good try, which one of you was the plant?” Pete patronizingly asked the darkness.

“Who are you talk— There’s no one…” the entity stammered. “Ugh, _nevermind_ — So as I was saying—”

“Can you like introduce yourself or something?” Billy asked, growing annoyed. “This is _very_ unprofessional.”

“You want my name? I have many. But most call me... _the Alucinor!”_ it said as its haze crackled like a lightning cloud.

“You’re not the one archin’ us, so what gives?” Pete asked with crossed arms.

“This is not about arching, it’s more of a _personal_ crusade of mine.”

“ _Oh great, Billy_ , who did you piss off now?”

His shoulders stiffened. “Me? I didn’t do anything, _you’re_ the scam artist!”

“Yeah, yeah.” Pete waved a flippant hand. “But remember how some menacing guys would always show up, take you for a day or two, and then leave you back on the doorstep unconscious?”

“Aside from all the amnesia, yeah I remember.” He scowled. “Wait — You think that was a life I _actively chose_?”

“Stop— Stop with the bickering,” the Alucinor demanded. “I’m not here to _menace_ you.” It regained its ethereal tone. “I’ve pried into your minds and f—”

“Then why are we stuck here?” Pete interjected again.

“This whole thing screams super-villain to me, regardless,” Billy agreed.

“Yeah, why would you lock us in a void of our own memories if it wasn’t for nefarious purposes?”

There was a pause. “Well, it’s like, my hobby—”

“Is this a sex thing—?” Pete exclaimed. “‘Cause I do _not_ consent.”

“I’m trying to help!” it replied. “Wh—Why are you being so difficult?!”

“Help with what—?” Billy retorted. “All you’ve done is yell at us!”

It burst into a fiery plume and the two men stepped back. “‘Cause I can’t get a word in edgewise!” The Alucinor deflated into blues. “ _Ugh!_ ”

Again there was silence as the cobalt aurora wafted like a tepid steam.

Pete turned to his partner with an empty expression. “Look what ya did, you hurt the cloud’s feelings.”

“Don't blame _me!—_ ” he bristled. “But that’s _beside_ the point.” Billy glared up at it. “He brought it on himself.”

“That’s true.” Pete looked back up at the haze with a casual air. “Hey fella, I’m sorry you feel ganged up on but you’re the one who trapped us here.”

"I am a woman," it replied.

"Oh." Pete winced. "Sorry, we assumed you were like a _genderless_ void."

"You thought I was genderless and called me a man?"

"Point taken," Billy said.

“Anyhow, usually people shut up and obey when a specter enters their psyche,” the Alucinor replied.

Pete raised an eyebrow. “Well, if you really know dick about us you know we’re used to these dog and pony shows.”

“Yeah, so much for a medium,” Billy muttered.

“I told you we’re too smart for this scam.”

“I’m not a medium!” the Alucinor snapped. “I’m like a... freelance telepath.”

Pete's neck retracted. “The hell does that mean?”

“It means I have a day job but I like to, you know, give back to society, fix things with my gifts.”

“Again with the fixing talk,” Pete griped.

Billy waved his hand. “There’s nothing going on in our lives that you could possibly fix. Trust me.”

“Yeah,” Pete agreed. “Except, like, with a monetary donation. And maybe a timeline reset. With our memories intact.”

Billy smirked. “Now _that_ would actually rule—”

“ _Actually_ ,” it declared, “I know exactly what needs fixing between you two.”

“Aw, c’mon—” Pete's jaw tensed and and eyed his roommate with suspicion. "Did you hire a counselor?”

“I have _nothing_ to do with this, I am just as confused as you.”

The Alucinor appeared to draw closer, and they stepped back in fear.

“It’s funny you say ‘counselor’, Peter, for I’m even more efficient than one could ever be. You see, counselors rely on reading into what you say… trying desperately to pry out half truths from those who could never be honest about their feelings.” The entity extended its haze, and projected brief images from their lives upon it. “But with my gifts, I see it all laid out like a blueprint. I know what ails you. What keeps you up at night. The words you’ve practiced on your tongue that you’ll never ever say. _Well, let me say them for you._ ”

They were silent for a moment, hypnotized and horrified by their collective memories being replayed in the third person.

“If... If we say yes, then you’ll let us go?” Billy asked.

“Of course. I am not here to antagonize, I’m simply passing through.”

“Then sure, why not.” Pete shrugged. “Give it your best shot, Miss Cleo.”

“Then let’s start with you, Peter. Your inferiority complex propels everything you do.”

“ _Hey!_ ”

Pete tried to say more in protest but stopped once he saw a vision of himself, when he was rich and famous and sporting that horrible fake tan.

“You swathe yourself in the guise of hedonism when truly you feel unlovable,” the Alucinor said. “Everyone will eventually leave you, won’t they? Even when you try your best, they only find faults. So why should you wear yourself to the bone to give them a reason to stay? Better to align yourself with those whom you can reap the benefits of, for when things inevitably turn you have a parachute.” 

They saw images of Pete’s college years with Rusty, the Quizboy days with Billy. “Better to wear them down until they believe they couldn’t do it without you. It’s reverse psychology. But your heart betrays your better judgment some days.” 

Now his new family projected, all talking in animated silence at the dinner table. “You would give everything just to keep them safe. You would happily have nothing just to have someone. But if they left you after all that, you would have no reason to live. You fear that no matter what you do, you will fail, and you will die alone.”

The scene vanished and there was dead silence. Billy stared at his roommate.

Pete took a breath. “I mean, that’s your opinion.” His tone lacked confidence.

“And William,” it boomed, jolting him to attention. “True adulthood alludes you. You’re patronized by those around you, those who should know better. You never feel in control of your life, just like as it was when you were a child, people in your life shuffle you here and there, doing and taking what they please.” 

There were rapid flashes of the O.S.I. and the villainous types who had forced him into their plans. “Through no fault of your own, you can’t get your feet under you. Everyone took you more seriously as a child prodigy than a man with sprawling expertise. So you wonder if you should abandon your honor. Cheat and steal. Deceive, just like everyone else seems to.” 

He then saw Pete and Rusty having a hushed conversation behind his back. “You search desperately for proof that humans, though flawed, are not complete shams. After all, everyone you looked up to in your youth has disappointed you, save for your mother. But you fear it’s only a matter of time until she does.”

The images faded out. Pete turned to him.

“Cripes, Billy, that’s… that’s heavy.”

Billy clenched his shaking hand. “Mine’s heavy? Dude, do you actually hate yourself?”

“Listen, she’s —” Pete took a breath. “She’s pushing our buttons on purpose.”

“I wouldn’t have hung around for so long if I didn’t want us to work. I would’ve just… called mom, or moved into the Ventures’ garage.”

“I…” He blinked. “I know, pally.”

“ _Do you?_ ”

Pete thumbed at his earring. “I’m… I’m sorry if I make you feel like a child.”

“Honestly, you’re the one person who makes me feel like an adult.” He gave a tired smile. “You’re practically helpless.”

“Heh.” He looked away. “Guess I’m good at making you feel like I need someone to take care of me.”

Billy turned back to the specter. “Wow, you’re... actually kind of good at this.”

It returned to a calm color. “Thanks I… I wanted to be a therapist but, y’know, the stress and the debt…”

“Well, you could be like Billy, here, he didn’t go to med school and he’s a master surgeon.”

“Yeah that’s uh, kind of illegal,” she said. 

“I have the certifications, don’t worry,” Billy said with a waving hand. “Besides, college is overrated. Some of us spent four years at State and wound up being a deejay.”

“Which is a very prestigious profession,” Pete said, “people would kill for my resume. And my technological know-how is no small feat either.”

“You know who else is a radio technician slash deejay? Paris Hilton.”

“Ah, screw you.”

“Shall we proceed,” the Alucinor asked.

“Proceed?” Pete balked. “That wasn’t it?“

“Are you serious?” she asked. “You two have like, so much baggage. Have you been really doing this dance for _twenty years?_ ”

“Dance?” Pete asked. “What dance?”

“I’m not sure how much more I want to know,” Billy said hesitantly.

“Yeah, I’m feeling kinda… refreshed. I don’t wanna ruin it.”

The entity turned purple. “You don’t trust me?”

Billy shrugged. “Not particularly, I mean — You forced us here.”

“What if I gave you both confirmation to your most burning question?”

“We got one of those?” Pete asked.

“And White’s isn’t about money?” Billy snarked.

“Oh, lay off, like yours isn’t about money too.”

Billy thumbed at his brow. “Like… I guess. But this lady is a mind-reader, she can’t see the future.”

“The future is dependent on the choices you make right now,” the Alucinor said.

“I mean, that ain’t wisdom, that’s just how it works,” Pete said, unimpressed.

“Do you wish to continue?” it asked.

“What, do we put in an arcade token or something,” Billy deadpanned back.

“Just get the damn thing over with, will ya?” Pete said.

“So is that a y—”

“Yes!” they both shouted.

She made a strained noise and muttered something nearly inaudible save for the word ‘ _hostil_ _e_ ’. The Alucinor cleared her throat.

“Yes. Yes, I understand now,” she said, building in confidence like a frazzled actor remembering lines. “Why you are so defensive, playing ignorant in regards to the most important thing in your lives; your futures together.”

The town house living room projected. Pete sat asleep on the far side of the couch, his arm firm around Billy who wriggled slightly as if trying to escape without waking him. His mother watched and giggled at his futile attempt to use his phone with his arms trapped in Pete’s embrace.

“This little misconception is the best thing that ever happened to you,” the Alucinor began. “Because you know the other needs you for it to work; this ruse of sweet talking, hand holding, retiring to that twin bed that isn’t really big enough for the both of you but you make it work.” 

They watched as the recorded Billy rolled over in his sleep and Pete adjusted so they’d fit together more comfortably. “You grumble and groan about it in private, but the secret is you _like it_. You can’t picture your life without it.” 

Another image of Rose appeared, pulling them both into maternal kisses as they left for work. “You hope you have to take further steps forward because that way it’ll never end. The answer is there in front of you, but you just won’t say it. All it is is some costume jewelry and a little piece of paper, right? And then the dream will be reality.”

They stared at the images in silence, fists tight. Billy took a breath but Pete was quicker on the draw.

“N-Nice try, but—”

“ _Shut up, White,_ ” Billy sighed, and Pete jumped. “We got called out. She had a physic PowerPoint and everything.”

Pete turned to him with a face lined with trepidation. “I-I’m just sayin’ I know how I feel, and why, so… wh…” He swallowed. “What’s _your_ angle?”

“Look, I just... Financially it makes sense since we got bought out of our own company.” He ran a hand through his hair. “We’d save on our taxes, we can pool our retirement, our healthcare will be cheaper, if— if something happens to either of us we have the legal right to—”

“You’d really trust me with stuff like that?” Pete said, almost mournfully. “After I...?”

Billy took a step toward him. “I know I’ve made threats in the heat of the moment, but that was before, like, everything got super weird but good.”

Pete studied him. “Things are good?”

“Aren’t they?” Billy asked with a hint of fear.

“Yeah, I just…” Pete put a hand to his own forehead. “I’ve been feelin’ like a freeloader, y’know? I thought everything was out of obligation; I had no idea it was…” he made vague gestures, “ _good for you too._ ”

“To tell the truth, I don’t think I’ve ever been happier,” Billy said, gently clutching Pete’s sleeve.

Pete smiled and averted his gaze. “Hey, I... Just hearin’ you say you’re happy makes me... It makes me... I mean, it’s what I wanted for y—” He noticed the entity had moved in closer. “ _Hey, back off,_ can you give us some space?” Pete shouted at it.

It rushed back. “Oop, sorry I—”

“I think this weirdo’s gettin’ off on our emotions or something,” Pete said to Billy.

Billy drew his hands back. “Ugh. Like a psychic vampire?”

“No, it’s not—!” She sighed again. “Do you... Do you want me to turn around or something, I can turn around.”

“Aren’t you like omnipresent?” Billy asked.

“No. I mean. Kind of?” It deflated. “I’ll just, uh, scroll through Twitter while you two talk.”

“Wow, way to break the Great and Powerful Oz shtick,” Pete said, “you really _are_ just some gal.”

“I never said I wasn’t! I just don’t have a corporeal form when communicating telepathically.” There was a pause. “Anyway, I just pulled up BuzzFeed to find out ‘Which Two La Croix Flavors’ I am, so go ahead and hash it out.”

“Did any of that make sense to you or am I gettin’ old?” Pete grumbled.

Billy shifted his weight with anticipation. “So, what, uh, what were you saying?”

“Huh?” Pete’s brows raised and then fell just as quick. “Oh. So... You…” He sighed. “C’mon, Billy, are you serious? Do you really wanna marry me?”

“Drop the act,” Billy snipped, causing Pete to straighten up with surprise. “We’re here because _you’ve_ been thinking about it too.”

“It’s not _like that_ , it’s not like I’m having sexy dreams about you—”

“And I’m not either. I mean." He had a hesitant expression. "There’s always the weird Freudian stuff—”

Pete’s shoulders slumped back. “Yeah, yeah… My last one was with a cleaning lady and then she turned into Brock, and I really don’t have the capabilities to unpack _that_ —”

“It’s a reverse power fantasy,” the Alucinor said, “you want to be dominated by a subordinate.”

“Holy cow,” Billy said, and they gawked at each other.

There was a beat and Pete blinked with realization. “ _Hey lady,_ I thought you were on your phone!”

“I’m sorry, I’m here to help,” she said in a sheepish whisper.

Pete scowled and then leaned down. “Anyway,” he said under his breath. “I’m not gonna say that I haven’t gotten a pretty sweet deal after pullin’ that little act for your ma.”

“I’m glad you brought that up,” Billy whispered, “‘cause in the long run too, I just, I don’t want to break her heart.”

“Me neither.”

Billy shrugged one shoulder. “So.”

“So?”

“I... I don’t have the ring because we aren’t corporeal,” he said with a slight smirk.

“Oh, knock it off.” Pete rolled his eyes as he rose back to his full height. “Like you even had one.”

“Besides, if I get down on one knee, I think you’ll have to get down too.”

Pete snorted and tried to hide his amusement. “Alright, well, how 'bout we shake on it.” He stuck out his hand. “Life partners?”

Billy took it with a firm grip. “Life partners.”

They gazed at each other for a moment, holding hands along with their breath hoping this was real, that the other wouldn’t back out.

Pete cracked a sardonic smile. “ _Heh_. Life’s weird as hell.”

“Tell me about it.”

“That’s... That’s it?” the Alucinor asked.

Pete pulled his hand away with disdain. “What, are we supposed to start banging?”

“Yeah, way to ruin the moment,” Billy chided.

“No! I just thought there’d be, uh... something more climactic.”

Billy turned back to Pete. “This perv might’ve helped, but she also wants to smush two psyches together like naked Ken dolls.”

“I told you! She’s a voyeur!”

“You fail to see the irony of that condemnation coming from _you_ , Peter,” she said.

Pete blinked. “I...” He scratched his head. “I guess you _did_ see everything.”

“Gross, dude,” Billy said flatly.

“Oh please, like _you’re_ squeaky clean.”

“I’m more vanilla than that — Voyeurism is technically a crime.”

Pete turned back to the entity. “Well, now that ya outed me to my future husband, maybe you can share some of _his_ depraved shenanigans with the class, eh?”

“They’re not depraved,” Billy countered.

“ _Oh reeeeallly?_ Hey, Peeping Thomasina, fire up that one memory of Billy’s.” He leaned in. “ _You know the one._ ”

“No, don’t show that!” Billy squeaked.

“Aha!” Pete pointed. “An admission!”

“You _knew that_ , you don’t have to _see_ it too!”

“Would you just…” the voice started but trailed off as the two continued to bicker and tease. “ _Ugh._ ”

Pete flipped his hair. “I just think if I’m gonna convince people that we have a consummated marriage, I gotta have all the information.”

“And who are you gonna share that information with, _my mom?_ ”

“You know how nosy those geezers are —” Pete frowned. “Colonel Gentleman keeps trying to give me tips.”

Billy giggled in surprise. “ _Ew_ , why does _he_ care?”

“Maybe your mother put him up to it.”

“That’s _horrifying_ , don’t say that!”

They both laughed.

“I hate to interrupt—”

“ _Gah_ , I forgot about you,” Billy grumbled.

“I just need to tell you… You might not uh…” It flickered. “You might not remember everything when you wake up.”

“You're kiddin’ me!” Pete shouted.

“I am so tired of having my memory wiped! So what’s the _point_ of this?” Billy asked.

“Well, again; I’m very deep in your psyches. Accessing them through your dreaming mind.”

“Sex thing,” Pete said.

“ _Stop_. The whole thing is more like... _consensual_ hypnotic suggestion. Everything we went over will be registered within your subconscious. You’ll know deep down that should you ask, your proposal will be accepted. But when you wake, I can’t guarantee that it’s going to be a particularly _vivid_ dream, you know?”

“What, like Inception?” Pete asked. “You Incepted us?”

“I guess technically.”

“Cripes, what a stupid movie. I couldn’t keep all those levels straight,” Pete said flippantly, “it was like watching one of my nightmares.”

The haze bristled. “OK, well, like it was set in a dream so technically that’s praise--”

“Alright, don’t be a wise-ass.”

“And that weird dick measuring contest between those two guys?” Billy added. “Super gay.”

“Well. Now so are both of you,” the Alucinor said.

“Oh shit,” Pete hissed.

There was a beat of silence as they realized what they’d agreed to.

The haze almost shrugged. “So like... If you want to do some stuff that you’ll assume you just dreamed up—”

“She’s tryin’a get us to screw again!” Pete shouted.

“Get out of here pervert!” Billy said through cupped hands and it shirked away.

“Yeah, not in your wildest dreams, buddy!” He smirked. “That’s between me and my fiance.”

“Yeah!” Billy turned to him. “Now how the fuck do we get out of here?”

Pete wrinkled his nose. “Are you that dense? It’s obvious?”

“What?”

He clicked his heels. “There’s no place like home.”

“You’re a dweeb.”

“Yeah, well, unload all your insults on me now, ‘cause I can't hold it against you once I get the amnesia.”

Billy took a breath before smiling. “No romance could hold a candle to what we have. You’re my best friend, and I love you.”

Pete seemed genuinely touched and couldn't hold his gaze. “I love you too.”

"So then... should we... high-five?" Billy held out his hand.

Pete rolled his eyes with a smirk. "Alright, only 'cause I won't remember." Their palms met, and as they pulled away he ruffled Billy’s hair. “I’ll see you on the other side, life-pally.”

The Alucinor flickered. "... It'd be fitting if you gave him just a kiss—"

_"Fuck off!"_ they yelled.

* * *

\--- **POST-CREDITS STINGER** \---

Pete glared at his image in the mirror, fixated on rogue strands in his straightened hair that curled into an absurd cowlick. Bedhead of the worst degree, resisting to submit to his hot iron. 

The bathroom door swung open and Billy shuffled in, half asleep. He sat upon the counter and ran his hand under the cold tap. 

“I got seven hours, but I feel like I ran a marathon,” Billy muttered as he patted water on his face.

“You too? I slept like a log but I wouldn’t know it.” Pete sighed in frustration as a bit of his growing undercut sprung upwards again. “Hey, be a pal and reach this for me? I can’t get the angle.”

Billy made a tired sound of agreement and took the iron from Pete’s hand. A routine procedure, as Billy's robotic fingers could handle the heat.

Another question rattled around in Pete’s mind, and he didn’t have enough self control to keep it to himself.

“Hey… You wanna get married or somethin’?”

“To you?” Billy asked.

“Duh.”

Billy yawned and flattened down the bit of Pete's locks until he was satisfied. “Yeah, sure, why not.”

**Author's Note:**

> I feel bullied by amatonormativity even in the fic tropes that I love, so I wanted to bully it back in a funny but positive way, because at the end of the day these two have been unofficially married for decades. And I wanted to write that weird trope where a third party coerces a reluctant ship into doing stuff, but just having the captors rebel, because isn't that the spirit of the show?
> 
> Plugging [my main blog](http://television-for-dinner.tumblr.com/tagged/fic+stuff), my [my art/fanworks blog](http://tommytonebender.tumblr.com). I also have a [Writing Twitter](http://https://twitter.com/retr0vertig0), plus I have a huge Venture Bros fic in the works that I preview on there.


End file.
